


vices and virtues

by fandomsteller



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsteller/pseuds/fandomsteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan knows that he will always be hurt, but when someone takes it to far will Brendon be able to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Revised. Keep.posted. Love yall.

Ryan -- why all I wanted was sleep that's all. I just wanted sleep. I shouldn't have said no. I was just about to go to sleep, he couldn't have just waited a few minuets more. Just has I fall into the embrace of sleep someone gets on me. I already know who it is, I try to get up but all that gets me is a sharp slap on the face. " oh, my beautiful Ryan, always one to put up a fight" he says as he pins my arms to my back and takes off my pants. "well, we need to learn what happens when we don't do what were told" suddenly he enters me, no prep no lube. I try to scream but it is muffled by the pillow. My body fails me and I buck up against him,making him hit my prostate causing me to moan. He Thrust harder and faster. " Ryan, you always were so tight. You like this don't you, I bet you wish your boyfriend would do this to you. Brendon's a bitch, if I had you, the Things I would do" he slowly kissed down my spine as he gives a few last thrusts and comes deep in side me. " do Us both the favor of not telling anybody. I don't really want to Give someone the trouble of finding you dead in an ally" as he is about to leave, he says one last thing " you are my whore Ryan, only my whore" that's the last words hear from him as he exits though my window, leaving me to cry to sleep. Brendon--- as I go to school, I search for Ryan. I tried calling him, all I got was the voice mail I call his name, even ask a few people if they've seen him. Right before the bell rings, he enters the school. I rush up to him and give him a huge hug. Standing on my tiptoes, I kiss him on the lips Its quick but meaning full That's when I notice the tears and the bruises. But before I can ask, he pulls himself into my arms and puts his lips To mine . As we enjoy this moment of clarity, his tears start to fade.---.


	2. infidelity

night two---brendon--- as Dallon leaves, I pass out on the couch. Why did I let him in. I remember, we were talking about Ryan. A few hours ago Dallon just showed up at my door and said he wanted to talk about Ryan, I figured there was no harm it it because well, Ryan was acting weird lately. He was making excuses, flinching i touched him and so on, I was worried about him. Anyway I let Dallon in and he got me a little drunk. After about 9 shots I was a little out of it. Then Dallon just,came on me, I tried to get away but you try fighting when ur buzzed off your ass. The last thing I remember was him in me saying how.even though I was a good fuck, Ryan was better. Everytime he went in me.he said that.this is what he did to Ryan. As he came in me I couldn't help but thrust back up."now remember , if u try to take my cutie ever again, I will come back, but next time, you will wish, that I killed u, got it." All I could do was nod slowly as he got up. Put his clothes on and left. I had to do something, I couldn't let Ryan suffer, but what to do.


End file.
